


I Missed You

by cherriesallie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam from s7 e1, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Season 7 Spoilers, Shadam, adashi, back on earth, dont read if you dont want spoilers from season 7 episode 1, had to write this after seeing the episode, just fluff, shadam is cannon king, shadam one shot, shadam reunion, shiro x adam, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriesallie/pseuds/cherriesallie
Summary: Summary: Shiro and Adam reunite when Shiro gets back to Earth. A lot of fluff. No angst/smut.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this after seeing Shiro being cannonically gay. And engaged to Adam. I love the pair so much.

Shiro stood far back from the others, standing alone. He was staring at the crowd, seeing if one of them could be his beloved. A million thoughts drifted in his mind. Would Adam still love him? Did Adam really not wait for him? Did Adam fall in love with someone else? Was Adam dead?

Shiro shook the last thought away, sighing. He had a lot of regrets. One of them leaving Adam. But if he hadn’t, his illness wouldn’t be gone. Zarkon and the other Galra would still be attacking planets. Allura and Coran would not wake up from their slumber. And lots more. Leaving Adam was a challenge but to see the paladins able to conquer the Galra; it was almost worth it. 

Almost.

Then he spotted him. In the crowd; staring right at Shiro. They locked eyes, staring at each other before Shiro broke eye contact, quickly turning around so he pretended to stare at the sky instead of him. 

He could hear footsteps behind him, and his heart started to race. It beat faster each time the footsteps came closer until it stopped a few centimeters behind him. His breath hitched and either of them waited for the other to speak.

“Takashi?”

The former black paladin froze at the sound of that voice. In the corner of his eye, he saw Keith and Lance staring at him, urging him to turn around. But he couldn’t; not after what happened. He remained frozen on the ground, staring at the ground.

“Takashi. I know that’s you.” 

Shiro sighed, slowly doing a 180 and facing him, Adam. “Adam.” He said breathlessly, seeing the man in front of him staring at Shiro with wide eyes, brimmed with fresh tears.

He expected a shout of anger or at least a slap, but instead, Adam lunged forward and locked his arms around Shiro’s neck, tears running down his cheeks, causing the tears to run down Shiro’s paladin armor. “I- I couldn’t believe it- you-“

“It’s me.” Shiro whispered, wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist. His own tears cascaded down his cheeks, lips quivering. “I’m sorry, Adam, I-“

“Stop.” Adam replied, “Stop it. I love you so much, Shiro. I- I tried to convince Iverson to let me on another mission to go to Kerberos to find you and...” he trailed off, quickly stepping back to look at Shiro in horror. “You- You’re alive? Your disease.. and your arm- what the hell happened to your arm, Takashi?”

“I know.” Shiro fought back a grin but a faint smile stayed. “I’m okay now. I’m fine.” Then his eyes became hooded and a cold look washed over his face. But Adam could see what was beneath; hurt, hope and regret.

“You said you wouldn’t be here when I came back.”

It wasn’t an accusation; it was a statement. A fact. Adam looked up, and was quick to get hold of Shiro’s hand- only hand, mind that- and squeezed. “I thought... I thought you wouldn’t go if that meant losing me.” He stated, kissing Shiro’s hand. “‘Kashi... I waited for you.. I never gave up on you. I tried, Takashi- I tried to convince Iverson to get me-“

Shiro cut him off with a brief kiss, lips softly moving against the other’s male. Adam didn’t move, frozen against Shiro. A few seconds passed and Shiro moved away, panic in his eyes. “Adam? What’s wrong?” He asked, panic evident in his voice. Adam only stared at Shiro before letting out a hiccuped sob. 

“I just... I miss you so much.” Adam let out a forced sound; a hybrid between a sob and chuckle. “I missed your lips. Your eyes. Your hands- or hand,” Shiro laughed at that, “And most importantly, you.”

Adam leaned forward, mashing their lips together. They fit like a puzzle and Shiro could hear his teammates hollering and yelling out hoorays. The kiss was sloppy and soft. It didn’t matter whether it was bad; it was all worth it. Shiro had never forgotten the feel of Adam’s lips against his. He won’t ever. And neither will Adam.

They broke apart, catching their breath and panting. Then as Shiro expected, Adam slapped him.

“Ow!”

“You jerk.” Adam cried. “Did you expect you to be forgiven this quick? You come back here on Earth after a year with Keith and the others. You made me think Keith was dead too, you scoundrel!” Fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks. “And your hair - and your arm! And your disease too! What the hell happened, Takashi?”

“It’s a long story.” Shiro felt himself grin; he had expected this. “I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” He kissed the top of Adam’s forehead. “Once this war is over, we’ll get married. If both of us make it out alive, we’ll have our wedding at a beach, and it’ll be beautiful with flowers and a wedding cake and lots more. Deal?”

Adam laughed, leaning forward to press their foreheads together, lacing his fingers in Shiro’s. “Deal.” He promised, fluttering his eyes shut. For the first time since the Kerberos mission, Adam felt content.

And so did Shiro.


End file.
